Teams
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was pissed. Vernon Dursley kicked Harry out. The ministry refused to let him stay at Hogwarts or with friends. They sent him to stay at Wool Orphanage, the same one Riddle stayed at. Harry isn't about to let Fudge get away with this. Both Harry and the headmaster have a plan. Not only that but someone proves they have legal custody of Harry. Fudge isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Teams**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or KH.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

(With Harry)

Harry was at the park. His uncle had kicked him out. He didn't want to put up with the freak any longer. Harry took Hedwig and his things to the park. Luckily it was too late for anyone to be there.

Harry had written a letter to Dumbledore as soon as he arrived. Hedwig had flown off as soon as he tied it to her leg. Harry sat on the swing and waited.

'I hope he gets back to me soon.' He thought.

Harry waited patiently. He was glad that it was summer. The air was still warm. A few minutes later Hedwig returned. He took the letter and used an old flashlight to read it.

Dear Harry,

Wait right where you are. I will. Be picking you up shortly.

Albus Dumbledore

"Oh thank goodness. Thanks Hedwig." He kissed her head.

"Hoot."

It didn't take long for Harry to hear a pop. Dumbledore walked over to him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, looking Harry over. 'I will kill the Dursleys if they have.' He was sick of his students being hurt and him finding out after the fact. 'Mrs. Figg better have a good explanation for this.' He thought.

"No." Harry answered truthfully.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes." He gestured to his trunk.

"Good." The headmaster set Hedwig free and shrunk Harry's things. "Hold onto my arm tightly."

"Okay."

Harry held on tightly. They soon disappeared. They reappeared in his office. He motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Your letter didn't mention why he kicked you out. May I know the reason?" He asked his student.

Harry looked down at his hands. "He said he refused to house a freak like me any longer. He also said that he knew about Figg spying on them. It's why he made sure never abuse me where she could see. He waited for it to be dark out so that he could kick me out without alerting her." He told him.

Dumbledore tried to remain calm. "I see." He said. "I'm sorry Harry. We'll work out your living arrangements in the morning. For now you can sleep in your dorm."

"Okay."

Dumbledore took Harry to the tower. He unshrunk his things and left. Harry changed and went to bed.

* * *

(In the Morning)

Harry arrived at the office. He was surprised to see the minister. Dumbledore looked angry. This look was worse than when the minister had had Crouch Jr kissed last year.

"Good of you to join us Potter." The minister sneered.

Harry was about to snap at him when an idea popped into his head. "Good morning Minister. I'm so glad to see you again. Are you here to help me find a new place to stay at? I hope so. I'm still so upset that my uncle kicked me out because he thinks all wizards are freaks." He smiled kindly as he kept his words genuine sounding and looked completely innocent.

Albus had to keep the smirk off his face. He knew his student was putting up an act and he could use this to his advantage. He wasn't going to let Harry go to that orphanage. Look how Riddle turned out. The minister on the other hand was disgruntled.

"I already found you a place. You are going to Wool's orphanage." He told Harry.

Harry kept the horror off his face. "Isn't that the orphanage that Voldemort lived at before he became the evil dark lord?" Harry asked innocently.

"Excuse me?" Fudge was shocked.

Despite the headmaster being shocked that Harry knew about the orphanage he still answered his question. "That is correct. Before he changed his name and became the dark Lord Voldemort lived at the orphanage as Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

The minister glared at them both. "I don't believe either of you. Potter will go there."

Harry's smile didn't leave his face as his mind came up with plans. "Okay. I do hope that nothing bad happens to me while I'm there. I do have a question though." He said.

"What?" The minister asked in irritation.

"Why do I have to go to the orphanage? I thought I would either stay with friends or here."

"Well you thought wrong. You have no family and you are a ward of the ministry. Therefore you must go to the orphanage." He sneered at the boy.

Harry nodded. "Oh I see. Thank you for answering my question."

The minister glared before leaving. Harry watched as the green bug went with. The teen looked at the headmaster.

The man clapped. "Nice performance Mr. Potter."

"Thank you." Harry bowed. "That is going to be one interesting article when it comes out."

Dumbledore laughed. "True." He sobered up. "How did you know about the orphanage?"

"I researched Riddle after second year." Harry told him.

"I see. I'm sorry Harry." He apologized.

"I understand. Don't worry I'll send everything to Ron and Hermione including my wand. I fear they may break it. I'll document everything that happens. Could you charm a camera, a journal, and a pencil to be invisible to everyone but me?" He asked.

Dumbledore was very impressed. "Yes. I'll look for a way to get you out of there as soon as I can."

"Thank you sir. I already plan on having it shut down. Ballard orphanage is actually funded by the Potter foundation. I plan on having them take over once Wool's is done for." Harry admitted.

"Wow. I'll help anyway I can." There was more to his student than meets the eye.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The two got to work.

Harry had packed the charmed items and a few clothes. He had just returned to the office when auror Greengrass arrived. The headmaster and Harry spotted a familiar beetle. Greengrass looked annoyed and angry.

"I'm here to take you to the orphanage." He didn't sound too happy about that. "Gather what you are taking and return here." He said.

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore smiled as Harry left the room. He didn't go far because the bag was outside the door. He waited there for a bit.

"Poor boy. I don't know what Fudge is thinking about sending a magical child to a muggle orphanage." Greengrass said. "Too bad he doesn't have any other relatives out there."

"I know." He had a plan to look into it once more.

Harry returned after a certain amount of time had passed. Greengrass and him flooed to the ministry then apparated to the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Wool's Orphanage)

Harry entered the orphanage with Greengrass. The auror walked up to the woman in the entranceway. He informed her that Harry would be staying there the rest of the summer. Of course he didn't know Harry's plans so he didn't know that he wasn't planning on staying there the whole summer. Once they finished talking Greengrass reluctantly left. The woman sneered at Harry.

"Follow me." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He said respectfully.

He watched her grimace before turning. He followed her to a room. He was disgusted to see the condition it was in. There were two bunk beds on either side of the room. Each had a flat, stained pillow, a ratty blanket, and the mattresses were stained and looked to be in terrible condition. There was only one dresser with four drawers. The top three had names on it.

"This will be your room." She told him.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for letting me stay here." He said.

She glared at him before leaving. She didn't like how polite he was being. It meant that she couldn't punish him. Once she was gone he took some pictures of the room. He then put them in the journal. Afterward he unpacked his clothing. They were only his hand-me-downs. He wasn't stupid to bring anything new into this place. Luckily the clothes also had heating charms on them so he wasn't going to get cold.

'I can do this.' He thought. 'I learned how to survive at the Dursleys and I can do the same here.'

"Who are you?" A boy asked as he entered the room.

"I'm Harry. This is my new room." He answered.

"Oh. I'm Marcus. This is my room too." Marcus said. "I'm also the boss around here so let me see what you got. I keep anything I want."

'I found a bully so soon.' The emerald eyed boy thought. "Um, okay. I don't really have anything except clothes." He said as he moved to the side.

The boy sneered and began rifling through Harry's clothes. He made a huge mess. He sighed in disappointment when he found nothing. He stood up and glared at Harry.

"If I find out you hid stuff from me I'll make you regret it. Don't get on my bad side." He left after that.

'Of course you will. All that will do is add more to my list. Plus I doubt you can hurt me worse than my uncle.' He thought as he picked up his clothes and put them back.

The rest of the day was uneventful. No matter how rude they were to him he remained polite. It threw them off. The food they served left a lot to be desired. It was grey mush. Luckily he was used to crappy food.

When it was time for bed he waited until everyone was asleep. The green beetle that had come in after the kid Marcus entered the room flew off. Once she was gone and the others were asleep he took out the journal and the pen. He wrote down his day, the condition the orphanage was, and the food. He tapped the photos of the room to the first page. He put it away and fell asleep.

It took a week before anything happened. Harry had been made to clean all the bathrooms. He had been in the last one when the matron entered. She used the same excuse his uncle Vernon liked to use. He didn't clean it fast enough. She had him remove his top and she used a switch to whip him. Harry took note of the beetle flying off.

'Wonder what she is going to do.' He thought.

When his punishment was over he put his shirt back on. He then went back to work. That night he photographed his injuries and wrote them down. He didn't make a sound as he skillfully maneuvered the camera to take them. He then went to bed.

* * *

(Hogwarts: Two Days Later)

It had been a long week and two days for Albus Dumbledore. He was worried about his student. Never before had he felt so useless. Since he wasn't Harry's guardian he couldn't go to the bank and request a family tree. He had no idea what to do and vowed to make the minister pay. He just hoped Harry's plan worked. He also hoped his friend responded to his letter.

Minerva barged into his office. She looked to be angry and happy at the same time. She gave him the newspaper and smirked when he read the headline.

**Boy-Who-Lived Abused at Orphanage and Minister Refusal to Help**

He continued to read and felt angry that his student was hurt, angry that the Minister refused to help, but happy that she wrote the article to help Harry.

"Good work Skeeter." He said.

"I thought so. She did some good research and the article is well written." Minerva said.

"Yes she did and yes it was. Hmm. I wonder what happened in these last few months. She used to write garbage for the views and now her articles are well researched and well written." He said.

"It is. I'm glad though. I wonder how she knew Harry was whipped. I'm glad she knew. How dare that man stop the aurors from investigating it." She hissed. "I can't wait to see how long it will take for the purebloods to get involved." She said.

"Me too. Unfortunately Fudge has already sent that foul woman here." He said with a scowl.

"What foul woman?" She asked.

"Umbridge." Albus answered.

"What?" No one but Fudge liked her.

"She is the new defense teacher." He told her.

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically.

"Indeed. Hopefully, Yen Sid, a friend of mine returns my letter." He said.

After Harry left he wrote to his friend asking for help. He wanted more eyes on his student. He wanted Harry to be trained and he wanted to know why the wards weren't working. They should have kept anyone seeking to hurt his students out. Yet they didn't and when he went to check on them they were perfectly fine. No holes, no tears, no tampering. It infuriated him. Hopefully Yen Sid could help.

"I hope so as well. Now if you'll excuse me I need to stop Poppy from killing the minister." She said.

Albus nodded. "Good luck." He knew how protective she was of her students.

"Thank you. I will need it." Minerva left after that.

"I'll go see Sirius." He knew what the man would do when he saw the newspaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

(Minister's Office)

Cornelius Fudge was in his office when the Daily Prophet arrived. Since he was busy he pushed it aside. It was mostly bad mouthing Harry Potter anyway. Soon though his office was filled with purebloods, mostly females who were mothers. He was shocked that they were all glaring at him. He wondered what he did.

"May I help you?" He asked with an air of importance.

"You can help by removing Heir Potter from that orphanage." Madam Bones said.

"Excuse me?" He asked in shock.

"Didn't you see the paper?" She asked. "He's not safe there." She told him. 'Goes from one abusive home to the next.' She thought in disgust.

"Paper?" Fudge quickly grabbed the paper and read it. "I can assure you all that Skeeter is lying. I had the orphanage investigated before placing him there. Since he has nowhere else to go he must stay I'm afraid."

"That's where you're wrong. I am Harry's legal guardian." Andromedea Black informed him. "He will be coming home with me."

"Now see here Mrs. Black you can't-" He was cut off.

"Oh but I can. His paternal grandmother was a Black. Since I wasn't legally disowned that makes me Harry's guardian. I already took custody of him." Her glare deepened.

"I s-see." He wasn't pleased but his glare reminded him how dangerous Black women can be.

"I'll go collect him." She turned on her heel and left.

"This will be investigated." Bones warned him. 'I'll have to contact Mrs. Black and arrange a meeting with Harry.'

"Of course." He agreed.

They left after that. Fudge growled after the door closed. He couldn't believe it. He had been under the impression that Andromedea had been legally disowned. Walburga may have blasted her off the tapestry but she didn't have the power to disown anyone. Only her husband Orion did. Fudge had gone through all that work of hiding the records of Harry's family. He didn't want Narcissa Malfoy getting him. He had believed her sister wasn't legally able to.

'Damn that woman. That boy shall pay.' He vowed.

* * *

(With Harry)

The young fourteen, almost fifteen year old was packing his clothes away. The warden told him someone was coming to pick him up. He had no idea who it was but he was happy. He would no longer be in that hell hole.

Once he was out he would send the journal off to the lawyer. He would then shut that orphanage down and have a new one take its place. That warden better end up in jail or else he would be pissed off. That bitch whipped him for not cleaning a room quick enough. It was ridiculous and it was wrong. No child should be forced to go through that and there were so many children suffering under that woman.

Once Harry finished packing he went to the entrance. A woman was there. She looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hello Harry. I am Andromedea Black." She introduced herself.

"Black? Are you related to my godfather?" He asked.

"Yes. He's my cousin. Come along dear. I am your new guardian." She said.

"Okay."

Andromedea turned and left. Harry flipped the warden off before following her. The warden looked shocked by the vulgar display. Once they were out of sight she apparated them to the hospital. Harry was confused. A healer walked up to them.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Black, heir Potter. I am Healer Berry. Please follow me." She said.

They followed the healer to a private exam room. She gave him a smile.

"Take off your shirt so I can heal your back." She said.

"How did you know?" He acted confused and shocked. 'Good job Skeeter.'

"Newspaper." The healer said.

"Huh?"

"It was in the newspaper. Skeeter wrote an article on it. Apparently she had gone to the orphanage to interview you and one of the kids admitted that you were being punished. She pressed further and the kid said that you were assigned to clean that bathroom and when she came to check on you twenty minutes later and the room wasn't clean she whipped you. Skeeter then saw it happening through a window. Shocked and horrified that she went to the aurors. Fudge stopped the investigation so she wrote an article. There is an apology in there for you. She wished she had stopped it herself and took you away." Andromedea explained.

"Oh." He wasn't shocked to hear Fudge stopped an investigation. 'I'll have to write her a thank you letter and make sure that she knows that I don't blame her for leaving. She did think she was going to get help.'

He took off his shirt and turned around. He heard the sound of a camera and realized the healer had taken a picture of his injuries. Had he been facing his new guardian he would have seen the look of pure rage on her face. She vowed that Fudge was going to pay.

Once done the healer healed him and he put his top back on. The two left as the healer handed the photos over to Madam Bones. She had arrived a few minutes before. She didn't want to take any chances so she personally was collecting that evidence. She also managed to schedule. After leaving the hospital Andromedea took Harry to his new home to settle in. His things were in the room waiting for him.

* * *

(Yen Sid)

The wizard was in his office. He had been reading when the letter arrived. He opened it and found that his friend Albus had written to him. He quickly read the letter.

"This Fudge person better be careful. Seems that Albus is close to snapping." He commented.

Yen Sid sent letters out to a few people. It was days later when he had gotten a response. Afterwards he wrote back to Albus.

"I hope this will give Albus some peace of mind. It will also give that boy some protection."


End file.
